


ride to hell between those thighs

by therentistoodamnhigh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding Crops, Strap-Ons, a dash of exhibitionism, crowley and aziraphale being unbearably adorable, crowley cunnilingus - aka crowlingus, crowley may be a needy bottom with a praise kink but nanny crowley Absolutely Tops, this wasn't supposed to get so cute but these nerds are Just That In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh
Summary: Aziraphale has a bit of a thing for Crowley's Nanny Ashtoreth disguise. Crowley discovers this detail after Armageddon fails to happen, and he's all too happy to indulge his angel.





	ride to hell between those thighs

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to Mad Madame Mim, who, by supplying me with many videos of pretty crowley cosplayers on tiktok, managed to fuel my muse so hard i wrote about 2/3 of this fic in one day. title from Rev 22 20 by Puscifer
> 
> also, nanny ashtoreth can step on me and i'd say "please"

Aziraphale had a bit of a thing for Nanny Ashtoreth. Crowley was handsome in his own right, but whenever he put on Nanny Ashtoreth, it warmed a fire in Aziraphale’s belly. It was something about the dark lipstick and the cut of her jaw beneath dark glasses, something to do with the carefully coiffed curls and the creak of her leather gloves when she clenched her fist. Oh, and let’s not forget the heels, clicking on tile and hardwood as she walked with purpose. 

During the time they were watching Warlock, Aziraphale got precious few glances at her, as she was rarely needed outside. Each glimpse of Nanny Ashtoreth was like a temptation, seductive and tantalizing when he saw her through a window or when she stepped outside briefly, the darkness of her clothes standing out like a beacon in the bright daylight. When they met in the late evening during those days, it was Crowley that met him to complain, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. Back then he dared not examine why that was the case, but these days he knew why; he’d wanted to feel Nanny Ashtoreth’s weight in his lap, feel her dig her fingers into his cheeks while she grinned down wickedly at him and- oh goodness he was getting flustered.

Anyway. Aziraphale kept his…  _ fondness _ for Nanny Ashtoreth close to his chest. Then Armageddon failed to happen and his relationship with Crowley slowly shifted into something more physically intimate, starting first with holding hands and too-brief touches on the collar, then on to kissing then sweet assurances of tenderness and it was so lovely and almost too sugary for even Aziraphale to bear without feeling like he’d discorporate.

Then after a series of almost comical miscommunication and confessions, they revealed to each other that physical pleasure was on the table, and once that was out there, they headed to the bedroom and didn’t leave for a week and a half, and by that time it was far easier to just miracle everything clean than go to the effort of washing them.

It was on a day where Crowley was feeling particularly feminine and had decided to wear a shimmery low-backed dress on their dinner outing, complete with soft breasts and a cascade of gorgeous red curls down his shoulder, that Aziraphale had been gently coaxed into admitting the secret desires he’d been harboring for Crowley’s facade of Nanny Ashtoreth.

Crowley’s grin had been sly, his fangs a touch sharp, as Aziraphale blushed and mumbled his way through each sentence Crowley teased from him. Aziraphale’s gaze had kept dropping along the line of the slender gold chain that dripped into his cleavage, and Crowley had teased him for  _ that _ too. 

Crowley had asked him when a good time to indulge that idea would be, and Aziraphale, his mind having gone completely blank, blurted, “Surprise me!”

Crowley’s smile at that was, dare he say, downright  _ devilish _ .

Aziraphale was deep in a book when the gentle chime of the bookshop’s bell on the front door sounded, followed by the distinct sound of heels on the old wood flooring. These sounds by themselves didn’t drag Aziraphale from his focus, but Crowley’s voice, gentle with a hint of steel woven through it and sounding distinctly Nanny-ish, calling his name had Aziraphale inhaling sharply and jerking his head up towards the sound. He wanted to set aside his book and make his way quickly over to Crowley, but the embers of desire warming in his belly bid him stay where he was and simply call out, “I’m over here, dearest!”

The sound of heels marched with purpose towards him, and shortly Aziraphale was face to face with all of Nanny Ashtoreth’s wondrous beauty. His breath was caught in his throat, and his hands moved by themselves to set aside the book.

“Ms Ashtoreth,” Aziraphale breathed.

Nanny Ashtoreth smiled. “Aziraphale,” she said by way of greeting, her voice soft.

Aziraphale found himself rising to meet her, noticing that her heels gave her more height than usual. He began reaching out, but paused halfway, uncertain if he wanted hug her or rest his hands on her slender waist.

Ms Ashtoreth smiled as she approached him. She lifted Aziraphale’s chin with two gloved fingers and bent down to kiss him sweetly.

Aziraphale kissed back rather enthusiastically, hands first going to her waist and then sliding up her back. The moment he moved to deepen the kiss, Ms Ashtoreth pulled back with an amused hum.

“Eager to begin, are we?” she teased, stroking Aziraphale’s cheek with a gloved thumb.

“Ah, yes, perhaps,” Aziraphale replied, just a bit breathlessly.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

Heat rose to Aziraphale’s cheeks, caught between embarrassment and arousal. “Ah, yes, Ms Ashtoreth. I’m- I’m going to be a- a good boy.”

Her dark lips twisted into a crooked grin. “That’s  _ Nanny _ to you, sweetheart.”

Aziraphale drew a sharp inhale, reeling at the arousal that flowed towards the Effort he suddenly found himself making. “Yes, Nanny,” he said in a rush.

Nanny smiled, almost smug in her satisfaction. “Good boy,” she crooned, pressing a kiss to the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth.

A coiling warmth swirled in his lower abdomen. Feeling abruptly ravenous, he turned his face to kiss her, and she indulged him in a hungry kiss, humming out her amusement behind closed lips.

When he pulled away, Nanny’s lipstick had smeared a little, and there was a little tingle of demonic power in the air as she magicked it back to pristine condition.

Nanny gently rubbed a gloved thumb against Aziraphale’s lower lip. “Shall we go upstairs, my sweet boy?”

“Yes, Nanny,” Aziraphale breathed.

“Come along, then,” she said, turning towards the stairs and leaving the circle of Aziraphale’s arms.

Aziraphale swallowed thickly, staring after her before hastily following her up the stairs.

Once they’d reached the bedroom, Aziraphale moved to shut the bedroom door, only for Nanny to interrupt him.

“Why don’t you leave the door open, my boy?” she said. “Make things a little spicier.”

Aziraphale glanced back at the door, arousal flushing his face. Logically, there was no real risk of getting caught; the downstairs doors were locked tight, and any beings for whom locks didn’t matter should really just know better than to bother the two of them at this point. But the idea of being caught having sex anyway sent a thrill through him, and just the sheer knowledge that he was exposed like that had him growing harder in his pants.

“Yes, Nanny,” Aziraphale said, nudging the door a little more open.

Nanny smiled. “Good boy. Now come here and strip for me.”

“Yes, Nanny,” Aziraphale said again, feeling a bit like a broken record. His hands were shaking with anticipation as he unbuttoned and untied his many layers, folding them neatly over a nearby chair until he was naked in front of Nanny, hyper aware of the cool breeze from the hallway.

Nanny hummed appreciatively. “What a good boy, so sweet and lovely for me.” She began to circle him, the cool leather of her gloves brushing against his skin. She grabbed a generous handful of his ass, squeezing gently, and then let her fingertips drag over the fleshy swell of his waist. Instead of going down towards Aziraphale’s hard cock, Nanny’s fingers went up to his nipples to rub them and roll them in her fingers.

Aziraphale let out a shaky exhale, hands twitching as he tried to refrain from reaching out to Nanny.

Nanny leaned in, nibbling gently at Aziraphale’s earlobe. “Doesn’t that feel nice?” she murmured.

“Yes, it does, Nanny.” His breath hitched as Nanny pinched a nipple, sharp and sweet and it went right to his cock. He could smell the perfume she’d selected- soft, almost floral upon first whiff, but then sharper and heady as you really took it in. “ _ Very _ nice.”

Nanny laughed, and the sound of it was low and rich, like a decadent chocolate cake. “Good. I intend to make things very, very good for you, sugar, as long as you stay my good boy. I even have some incentive for you.” 

Nanny’s hands withdrew from Aziraphale’s body, and there was the gentle vibration of magic and the soft whoosh of air being displaced as she summoned something. A square of soft leather rubbed against the outside of his thigh and Nanny raised an eyebrow above the rim of her glasses in a silent query. 

Aziraphale sucked in a breath, excitement thrumming under his skin. He didn’t like pain, or at least not nearly as much as Crowley did*. He didn’t mind sharp, light stings though, like when Crowley pulled his hair or smacked his rump during sex. He’d compared it to a potent spice when Crowley had asked why: too much of it and it overpowers the dish and ruins the experience, but in the right proportions it can enliven the dish.

*[Crowley had once jokingly asked Aziraphale to spank him with a cast iron skillet. Aziraphale had dryly responded, “My dear boy, I am quite certain I would completely shatter your hips.” Crowley had outright cackled, and then suggested a more reasonable spanking implement, like a flogger.]

So as far as spanking implements went, a riding crop was just about perfect for Aziraphale, provided Crowley didn’t use it too liberally. Since they’d been sexually active together for a while, Crowley knew his preferences well, and Aziraphale appreciated Crowley asking for permission even now all the same.

“It seems a mighty fine stick to the ah, metaphorical carrot,” Aziraphale said a bit breathlessly, nodding.

Nanny smiled wickedly, and then whacked him lightly above the knee with the riding crop. “Excellent.”

The light sparkle of pain went right to Aziraphale’s cock, and he watched as she walked over to the bed and sat down primly at the foot of it.

Nanny tapped the toe of her shoe with the crop. “Come here, cupcake.”

Aziraphale went eagerly, kneeling before her and sitting on his heels. He gazed up at her reverently, but there was a pinprick of discomfort he had trouble articulating.

It must’ve shown on his face because Nanny ran the smooth side of her shoe along his thigh soothingly. “Something on your mind, dear?”

Aziraphale’s frown deepened as he stared up at Nanny’s face with those dark glasses and dark lipstick, trying to put it into words. He worked his jaw, squirming a little until it came to him. “Nanny, may I see your eyes please?”

Nanny’s face softened. “Of course, dear.” She pulled the glasses off her face, tucking them into her jacket, and then she was gazing down at him with those glorious slit-pupil eyes, burning gold and warming him from the inside out.

“Thank you, Nanny,” Aziraphale breathed, relaxing completely. It was always so much better when he could see that serpent’s gaze, so much more intimate regardless of how much clothing either party wore.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Nanny began, “why don’t you help yourself to a little treat?” She spread her legs, lifting the hem of her skirt a little with the crop.

Aziraphale’s mouth watered at the suggestion and he shuffled closer between her legs, heedless of the hardwood flooring that was already starting to make his knees ache. He placed his hands reverently on the leather of Nanny’s tall heels, running his hands gently up her stocking covered calves, up her thighs beneath the skirt. He ducked his head beneath the hem of her woolen skirt with the assistance of the riding crop, gently spreading her thighs. 

He could’ve sworn there wasn’t so much fabric to the skirt before, but there was no sign of the skirt going taut as it reached its limit, only woolen fabric cascading over his bare back as he pressed closer still. The tops of the stockings were lace, clipped to the straps of a garter belt, and the panties she wore were lace as well. Here the scent of her arousal was strong, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but mouth at her inner thighs, nipping gently.

Nanny’s contented sigh was slightly muffled above him, and she rubbed his head through the skirt. She leaned back, and Aziraphale took the opportunity to nuzzle into her outer labia through the fabric, pressing firmly against the pliant flesh.

Nanny rocked gently into Aziraphale’s face, his nose pressing against her clit through the fabric. When Aziraphale rubbed his fingertips over the elastic band of the panties, Nanny lifted her hips so that he could remove the panties, dragging them down and off.

Aziraphale shifted back in, and as he did so, Nanny brought her leg over his shoulder, and the pointed heel of her shoe dug into his back. He could see that she was already rather wet, and the implication that she was just as excited for this as he was had arousal pulsing through him. Then he, for lack of a better phrase, tucked in*. He licked a broad stripes up the center of her vulva, earning him soft moans while his fingers pressed into the soft skin of her thighs. He hummed contentedly into her folds, and every so often when his tongue reached the apex of her vulva, he rubbed little circles with his tongue over the hood of her clit.

*[Aziraphale loved to go down on Crowley, regardless of form, presentation, or gender. Crowley had noticed that the angel  _ did _ perform a little more enthusiastically on a vulva, and he suspected that this had something to do with the metaphorical eating and letting himself get very messy in a way that he would never in a restaurant. On one occasion, Aziraphale had gotten especially worked up while eating out Crowley and had come simply from providing pleasure. Crowley had teased him gently for it and then peppered his blushing face with kisses.]

When Aziraphale switched tactics and sucked gently on Nanny’s clit, she scrabbled inelegantly at the fabric of her skirt, pulling it up so that she could dig newly ungloved fingers into his fluffy white hair, the painted nails scratching at his scalp. She rocked into his rhythm, grinding down onto his tongue as the sensations switched over from ‘very nice’ to ‘building pleasure’.

When the fabric retreated over Aziraphale’s back, the new air was cool against his face where he was wet with Nanny’s slick and his own saliva, all over his lower cheeks and chin, but it didn’t deter him in the slightest. He redoubled his efforts and he felt greedy with it; he didn’t strictly  _ need _ air but he kept pulling back for it only to moan his delight directly into her folds. The taste of her, the smell of her had his cock aching, and he reached down to stroke himself and ease the tension.

But Nanny noticed the movement, and the crop struck against Aziraphale’s outer thigh, making him jerk in surprise.

“Ah ah,” she scolded lightly, just a little breathless. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself, did I?”

Aziraphale pulled back just enough to gasp out, “No, Nanny.” He replaced his hand on her thigh.

Nanny set aside the crop and with her newly freed hand, she gathered her skirts up so that she could see Aziraphale’s face as she positioned his head to look up at her, his chin pressing against her clit. “Do you know what that means?”

“No, Nanny,” Aziraphale said, practically kneading his fingers in her thighs. His cock ached, but he knew better than to just reach down again.

“It means that you were naughty,” she said, smirking. “Naughty boys don’t get nice treats. Naughty boys get punished. Stand up, you messy thing.”

She released his hair, and Aziraphale stood up. Nanny stood up as well, pulling a handkerchief from a pocket. She wiped the mess from his face, gripping his jaw in her hands, and set the handkerchief aside. 

Nanny contemplated his face for a moment, and then leaned in to kiss him sweetly. “I know it’s bad form to do that when I’m supposed to punish you, but you’re just so cute I couldn’t help myself,” she said, patting Aziraphale’s cheek. 

Aziraphale, caught off guard by the sudden display of tenderness, smiled softly.

“I know what you’re thinking, and no, I’m not nice, I’m a very stern nanny that will swat you if you don’t get your arse on that bed,” Nanny said with no heat. “On your back, sweetheart, hands above your head.”

Aziraphale giggled, although ‘giggle’ is not an elegant enough word for the sound that came out of his mouth, and complied.

Nanny stripped out of her skirt and jacket, leaving her in the blouse, stockings, and heels. She made eye contact with Aziraphale and took hold of one end of her ribbon and pulled slowly, sauntering closer to him. “I told you that couldn’t touch your cock. Do you know what that makes it?”

“Yours?” Aziraphale answered, blinking almost innocently.

Nanny had to bite her lip and look down to keep from melting into a soft expression. “That’s true,” she said when she regained her composure, tugging the ribbon free from her collar, “but not the answer I was looking for.”

“Oh? Then what is it?”

“It makes this” - here Nanny dragged a single finger up the underside of Aziraphale’s cock, making it twitch - “forbidden fruit. So, I’m going to tie up your hands so that you can’t just reach out and take it without my say-so.” She climbed on the bed and crossed Aziraphale’s wrists over each other, tying them up with the red ribbon.

“How does that feel, sugar?” she asked, sitting back on his stomach.

“It feels just right, Nanny,” Aziraphale said after testing the bond.

“Excellent. Keep them there, honey.” Nanny unbuttoned a few buttons from the top, enough to show off the black lace bra beneath. “Alright, shall we get you ready for my cock?”

“Yes please, Nanny,” Aziraphale said. He could feel the slickness of her cunt where it pressed against his skin, and he suddenly wanted her to crawl up the bed and sit on his face so that she could grind herself to completion on his tongue. But this was her game, and Aziraphale would happily take whatever Nanny gave him.

She smiled down at him, and Aziraphale was lost in those yellow eyes. “Good boy, so polite.” She crawled closer to the nightstand, and there was the clatter of high heels falling to the floor and then the sound of Nanny rummaging in the nightstand for the bottle of lube. Nanny came back to center over him and set the lube next to his hip before grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed.

“Up,” she said, patting his hip.

Aziraphale complied, bracing his feet on the mattress to lift his hips. He noticed the open door behind her, and the thrill of potentially being discovered raced through his veins again.

Nanny settled the pillow beneath Aziraphale’s hips and patted his leg again, signaling that he could lower his hips. She picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed out a generous amount into her palm and set it down again. She swirled a finger through the puddle and then rubbed it against Aziraphale’s hole.

Aziraphale sighed happily at the sensation and relaxed into it. He reached up and gripped the bottom edge of the headboard to resist reaching down and grabbing his aching, leaking cock. He settled for staring at those long auburn locks that shone in the light from the window.

Nanny started off with just pressing fingertips into his hole, almost like she was trying to push the lube inside him. When he started wiggling impatiently, she lightly smacked the inside of his thigh. “Patience is a virtue, sugarplum,” she said idly.

Aziraphale huffed out a laugh. “You’re one to talk of virtue.”

Nanny smiled wryly, raising an eyebrow. “Watch your tongue, lest I bind it too.” She pressed a finger inside him, up to the second knuckle.

Aziraphale’s mind presented an image of Nanny pressing her used panties into his mouth to gag him, the scent filling his mouth and nose, and his cock twitched at the thought.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she asked, low and seductive as she worked her finger in and out of him. “I don’t think I’ll do that tonight, I want to hear all of your pretty little noises.”

Aziraphale moaned, practically on cue, and when Nanny pressed a second finger inside him there was even more lube. He could feel it dripping down his skin into the pillow beneath his hips, and he felt decadent, laid out like a feast. Nanny seemed focused on simply stretching him, and so the pads of her fingers only just brushed against that bundle of sensitive nerves inside him. It happened again and again and again, and he whined, wanting something more substantial.

Nanny laughed gently. “Such a greedy little thing, aren’t you? I spoil you too much.”

“Please, Nanny, I need more,” he whined.

“Hmm, I think you could have a little more, since you asked so nicely.” She dragged her fingers over his prostate, slowly and firmly.

Aziraphale gasped, throwing his head back as pleasure shivered sharply through his cock and up his spine. “Oh, just like that, please, I need more!”

“All in good time,” she murmured, working in a third lubed up finger. After several long minutes of stretching him open, she began to really fuck her fingers into him, dragging the pads of her fngers blissfully, brutally, across his prostate.

Aziraphale moaned loudly, practically writhing at the deep pleasure she stoked in him while his cock leaked precome. “Oh yes, that’s so good, just like that, oh that feels so good, thank you,” he babbled.

“You make such pretty noises for me, sweetheart,” Nanny said as she leaned down. She took the head of his cock into the wet heat of her mouth and Aziraphale outright keened.

Aziraphale’s thighs fell wide open and he tried not to buck up into her mouth. It felt good, so blissfully good, to be caught between her fingers and tongue, to have his body played like a musician on a fine instrument. With her tongue laving over the slit in the head of his cock and her long clever fingers nearly stabbing into his prostate, he was caught up in the pleasure, pushed ever higher until he found himself babbling that he was close, please Nanny, just a little more-

Until Nanny pulled away, removing her fingers, and Aziraphale sobbed at the loss.

“Aww, I know you want to come, honey.” She crawled up his body and kissed him, pressing gently against Aziraphale’s wet and messy attempts at kissing. She sucked gently on his lower lip for a moment before pulling away. “I’ll make sure you come on my cock, don’t you worry.”

Nanny stood up again and pulled out a harness and strap on dildo from the nightstand. She wiped the excess lube on the handkerchief she set aside earlier and then unbuttoned her shirt all the way and pulled it off, letting it flutter to the floor.

Aziraphale’s gaze raked hungrily up and down her body, from the small breasts to the thatch of ginger hair between her legs, now damp and sticky along the seam of her labia. The dildo being attached to the front of the harness was a little thicker than the cock she generally sported when making that sort of Effort, but it was just as long. Aziraphale felt like he was starving for it, and tried to keep his desperate whines to a minimum, to be good for her.

There was a small dildo on the inside surface of the harness that Nanny worked into herself first before fastening the harness securely to her hips. With a satisfied noise, she climbed back on the bed over Aziraphale. She slicked up the dildo while Aziraphale wiggled, impatient and desperate.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be inside you in just a few moments,” Nanny said, rubbing a slightly slippery hand along his thigh. She shifted into position, and without further ado she pressed the dildo inside him.

Aziraphale’s breath caught in his throat at the feeling of finally being filled. When she was hilt-deep, the noise Aziraphale let out was desperately relieved. 

Nanny set a steady pace and began mouthing at Aziraphale’s nipples, sending shivers right down to his cock.

It was good, but it wasn’t quite enough. Aziraphale wrapped his legs around her slender waist. “Harder, faster, I need more, please,” he whined.

“Greedy,” she mused into his skin before she complied. She shifted her stance on the bed and then suddenly Aziraphale was practically wailing as her cock stabbed into his prostate.

“Oh, just like that, thank you thank you,” he babbled, his hands scrabbling at the headboard. The pleasure was good, it was so good, and it was getting sharper and keener, and he moaned out his praise. He was going to come, it felt so good-

But then he wasn’t coming, and Nanny had slowed to practically a standstill. Aziraphale cried out for it, and the near-orgasm throbbed in his cock until the hard edge of desperation had faded.

“You come on my terms or not at all,” Nanny purred. “Can you be a good boy and wait for me to tell you to come?”

Aziraphale nodded, whining and biting his lip. He wanted to come  _ now _ , but the delayed gratification always promised an absolutely mind-blowing orgasm.

Nanny smiled, carding her fingers through his sweaty hair, her golden eyes shining. “Good boy, I know you can do it,” she said, and then began fucking into him again.

She fucked into him at that glorious angle, lighting up Aziraphale from the inside, over and over until Aziraphale was gasping out a warning and then she stopped,  _ again _ . 

Aziraphale could’ve cried, and pleasure-tears were leaking from his eyes as it was. He writhed on her cock, and all Nanny did was murmur encouragement into his ear, kissing his flushed face.

“You can do it again, can’t you?” she said.

Aziraphale nodded, despite wanting to beg otherwise.

The process happened several times; she fucked him until he was ready to come and then stopped until that shimmering edge faded, and he was growing so desperate he’d honestly lost count how many times it happened. He was mindless with it, practically sobbing with desperation.

“Please, Crowley, I need to come!” he cried out.

“Then beg,” came her breathless near-sadistic whisper.

Aziraphale immediately dissolved into pleas that were barely coherent. “Please, please let me come, I need it, I’ll do anything,  _ please _ Crowley I wanna come so bad-  _ oh _ -”

“Very good, such a good boy. You can come,” she said, setting a driving pace with her hips, intent on making him come around the dildo.

Moans poured from Aziraphale’s mouth like a waterfall as the pleasure ratcheted higher and higher, and as he neared that edge again he half expected Crowley to cruelly stop again, but she wasn’t. He was being pushed right up against the glorious edge of ecstasy with every hit to his prostate and he was tensing up, and then finally, _ finally _ , his orgasm crashed over him in wave after glorious wave, and he was barely aware of shuddering with it, crying out with it as thick ropes of come spurted from the tip of his cock.

The orgasm finally eased up on him, and he panted as he came down from it. There was a snap and then there was something slick and hot on his thigh. He belatedly realized that it was Crowley desperately grinding on his thigh, and he rolled his eyes down to watch her pretty hair bounce over her shoulders. 

“Oh, ‘zira, I’m so close, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” She was babbling now too, gripping his hips desperately. She slowed long enough to tug the ribbon binding Aziraphale’s wrists free and then returned her hand to it’s previous position. She moaned in short high-pitched bursts and then her hips were stuttering, grinding down hard on his thigh until she slowed.

“Oh, you did so good, Aziraphale,” she breathed, sounding breathless as she sat there atop him. “You did so good for me, thank you.” She laid down on him, pressing kisses all over his sweaty face as they came down from the high, both of them revelling in the satisfied throbbing of their genitals as their heartbeats slowed.

After a minute or so, Crowley sat up a little and laced her fingers through Aziraphale’s, slowly bringing his hands down to his sides. “So, how’d you like it?” she asked, massaging the stiffness out of his muscles.

“It was absolutely perfect, my love,” Aziraphale said, smiling happily. “I could not have possibly asked for better.”

“Good, glad to hear it.” She took in his face and couldn’t help but snort. “You’re covered in my lipstick now, it looks ridiculous.”

Aziraphale laughed. “It’s proof of your affection for me, it could never look ridiculous.”

“Flatterer,” Crowley mumbled. Having thoroughly massaged Aziraphale’s muscles, she laid down next to him. With a snap, she magicked away the remainder of her lingerie and the mess on both of them.

“I only speak the truth, dearest,” Aziraphale said, turning on his side to face her. Her face was smeared with the remainder of her lipstick, and he thought it an endearing sight. He leaned in and they kissed slowly, indulgently, for a while.

Crowley pulled away after some time, stretching. “I don’t know about you, but I feel ready to take a nap.”

Aziraphale hummed. “I think I might join you this time.”

“Really?” Crowley snuggled up to him, although she would resolutely deny that ‘snuggling’ was what she was doing. She was a snake, she thrived on warmth, that’s all.

“Really,” Aziraphale said, wrapping his arms around her with the fondest smile. It was Aziraphale who snapped his fingers this time, and the duvet found itself settling comfortably over the both of them.

“Sleep well, dear,” Aziraphale murmured.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They shifted closer still and settled comfortably into sleep, stroking each other’s skin and hair idly as they waited for sleep to overtake them.

**Author's Note:**

> writing the entire latter half of this fic went something like this:  
me: stop being cute!!! be a stern top!!  
crowley, snuggling azira: no. he's baby.


End file.
